


Just a Little Description of Minx :3

by Kastrallis



Category: Descriptions - Fandom
Genre: Just sayin', a couple swear words, cuz ain't nobody like no confusion, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastrallis/pseuds/Kastrallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minx is the OC that I use for most of my works, though I might pull another one out of my fucked up excuse for a mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Description of Minx :3

      Okay, so first off, let's get the basics of how Minx looks like. Sandy brown hair that's so long she can practically sit on it, a nose that's a little off-kilter due to being broken several times, and teeth that are -mostly- straight, but her canines are sharpened. Her eyes are icy blue, but she's blind in her right one because of a double scar that runs vertically down it. Her lip has also been split numerous times, making her smile a little crooked (when she does wear it). If you must know, her chest is small, but hey. That means less pain when running.

      She's 5 feet on the dot, and gets annoyed when people call her 'short'. She insists she's just 'fun-sized'. Barely 100 pounds soaking wet, she's pretty strong for someone her size.

      Trust me, she's got a short fuse, and it's easy to light. When she's not on an anger-induced rampage, she's actually pretty nice. The Kindness factor in her SOUL shows through the most toward the ones she loves. Oh, and she's notorious for making puns. And dare I say she's a girl who loves to fucking cuss!

      Now, the fun part. Two caramel orange wolf ears perk atop her head, and long tail of the same color almost sweeps the ground behind her. Her tail usually gives away her mood; it thrashes when she's angry, twitches when disturbed, shakes if scared, and waves when excited. It's also tipped in white. Her ears are tipped in black, and the left one sports a tear and a criss-cross scar on the back.

      There are several scars scattered across her body, but the one she tries to keep hidden the most are the acid burn scars that litter her back. If you read the 'Protectors' series, you'll eventually find out who put them there.

      She also has an ability to summon fire from her very being and use it as a weapon. If you've ever seen Avatar the Last Airbender, imagine a firebender.

      Hope this helps clear things up! Oh, by the way, I wanna give a shout-out to SomeoneWhoCares. They were the one who gave me the suggestion to make what you just got done reading. And they've been reading the 'Protectors' series and commented on almost every one. It makes me smile to see a comment of theirs appear in my inbox X3 Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Minx's favorite quote:  
> I am a wolf. It is in my nature to be kind and gentle. But when it comes to the ones I love, do not fuck with me, for I will not hesitate to protect what's mine.


End file.
